James Harrison
James Steven Harrison CBE (born February 6, 1987) is an English professional tennis player. He is currently ranked no. 1. He has won 30 Grand Slams Singles titles and has completed the Grand Slam three times, more than any other player. He has made it to final of the US Open every time he has entered and has made to the semi-finals of every Grand Slam tournament he has played in except the 2001 Australian Open where he lost in the Quarter-Finals. He has won the most Australian Open titles by a man with seven titles. He has won the joint second most French Open titles with six joint with Sweden's Bjorn Borg and Andrew Collins of the United Kingdom and only behind Frances Max Decugis who has eight titles. He has won eight Wimbledon Championships titles including seven consecutive titles from 2007 to 2013. He has also won six US Open titles only behind America's William Larned, Richard Sears and Bill Tilden who all won seven titles. Harrison has an incredible 17–3 win-loss record against Sampras and Agassi something he says he imenselly proud of. He ended Agassi's career beating him in straight sets in the 2002 US Open Final. Tennis career '2001: Debut season, The Greatest Comeback and first final' In Harrison's debut season aged 13–14 in 2001. Harrison entered the Australian Open where he was entered into the qualifying rounds where in the first round of qualifying he came up against Romania's Andrei Pavel despite trailing 0–6, 0–6, 0–5 (0–40) and facing three match points he managed to secure a dramatic and incredible debut victory. Harrison's debut slam journey would end in the quarter-finals with a five set defeat to eventual champion Andrei Agassi. Career Statistics Grand Slams Singles Performance timeline Doubles Performance timeline Mixed Doubles Personal Life Harrison is the older brother of Matthew Harrison, Cheryl Harrison and the twin brother of the WTA No. 1 ranked player Charlotte Harrison. Harrison met his future wife, Maria Sharapova at the 2003 Australian Open this is when they started dating the couple got married in 2005 and have three children Corey, Aleksei and Valentina. The 2012 French Open was the first and only time that they both won the same tournament in the same year. Harrison is a supporter of Burton Albion and has helped them finanically when they have needed it. He has also helped Maria Sharapova and what she has done with her charities he visited Gomel in Belarus where Maria's parents were from to visit children affected by the Chernobyl disaster. End of Year Ranking Titles During his twelve year career James Harrison has won 203 titles including seven Australian Open titles, six French Open titles, eight Wimbledon titles and seven US Open tiles this makes him first in the most tennis titles. Most Single Titles Rivalries 'Harrison vs. Collins' Main Article: Harrison-Collins rivalry Harrison and Collins have known each other from the age of 1 and started tennis at the same tennis club and have played 48 times Harrison currently winning 28-20. Between the two of them they have won every singles Grand Slam title since 2003. Between the two of them they have won 277 singles titles with James winning 155 titles, Andrew has 122 titles. The two have won 13 doubles Grand Slams together, they won gold at the 2004, 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics in the doubles. 'J Harrison vs. M. Harrison' ''Main Article: Harrison Brothers rivalry '' Records Grand Slams *Most Titles: 27 *Most Finals: 41 *Most Semi-Finals: 51 *Most Quarter-Finals: 52 *Most consecutive titles: 11 *Most consecutive finals: 21 *Most consecutive semi-finals: 51 *Most consecutive quarter-finals: 52 *4th most consecutive appearances: 52 *Most Wins: 335 *Best win percentage: 92.80% (328–26) *Most consecutive wins: 83 *Most consecutive Australian Open wins: 35 *3rd Most consecutive French Open wins: 21 (twice) *Most consecutive Wimbledon Wins: 42 *2nd Most consecutive US Open Wins: 28 *Most Australian Open Titles: 7 *Joint Most French Open Titles: 6 (joint with Bjorn Borg) *Most Wimbledon Titles: 8 *Most US Open Wins: 6 *Most Australian Open Finals: 9 *Most French Open Finals: 10 *Most Wimbledon Finals: 9 *Most US Open Finals: 13 *Most US Open Finals Lost: 7 *Most Australian Open Wins: 86 *Most French Open Wins: 85 *2nd Most Wimbledon Wins: 81 *2nd Most US Open Wins: 83 *Highest Australian Open Win %: 93.48% *2nd Highest French Open Win %: 91.40% *Highest Wimbledon Win %: 94.19% *Highest US Open Win %: 92.22% See Also *Harrison brothers *Harrison-Collins *Harrison-Sharapova *2011 Wimbledon Championships - Men's Singles Final *List of James Harrison's doubles partners *James Harrison's 2000 Junior season *List of James Harrison's seasons *The Greatest Comeback (film about Harrison's 2001 comeback against Andrei Pavel. Harrison co-wrote the script) *10 Greatest of All Time Category:1987 Births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:French Open Winners Category:British Tennis Players Category:Australian Open Winners Category:US Open Winners Category:Wimbledon Winners Category:Olympic Medalists of Great Britain Category:Tennis players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:English Tennis Players Category:Olympic medalists in Tennis Category:British Olympic Medalists Category:British Olympic Gold Medalists Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:ATP Number 1 Ranked Players Category:ATP Tennis Players with 200+ titles